


I might like you better if we slept together

by musguita



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tampoco le va a decir que ahora se ríe más con él, aunque no sea con él exactamente, que de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I might like you better if we slept together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/gifts).



-¿Cómo te funciona lo de ser un ser humano, Humphrey?

-¿Qué?

Chuck Bass siempre se fija en los detalles. Dicen que en los detalles reside el demonio y puede que en parte explique por qué resulta tan malévolo o que simplemente sea su naturaleza observadora. Y porque si quieres manipular a alguien con el éxito adecuado siempre debes conocer todas esas pequeñas cosas que te harán llegar a él. 

Por eso no le sorprende que los ojos de Dan Humphrey se abran como platos y ponga esa cara de idiota que siempre tiene cuando alguien le pilla por sorpresa. En el fondo es una cara que le hace gracia de un modo extrañamente placentero.

-No me creo que vaya a decir esto -reacciona por fin,- pero aunque tú seas, bueno, tú, en el fondo también eres un ser humano. 

-Ya, pero tú eres un ser humano bueno.

-¿Estamos jugando a las obviedades? -se rasca la frente nervioso.

-Me debes un favor, Humphrey.

Otra vez los ojos como platos, el pestañeo nervioso y esa mueca de "esto solo me podría pasar a mí." Cierra esa libreta llena de su letra uniforme y garabatos.

-Si quieres arruinarle la vida a alguien la persona a la que estás buscando es Blair Waldorf. Estoy seguro de que con su experiencia te será de más ayuda.

-Blair está demasiado ocupada jugando a las casitas con Nate. Y te aseguro que no es un favor que pueda hacer cualquiera.

-Nunca he matado a nadie. Ni he escondido un cadáver, ni eliminado pruebas incriminatorias. Y me he dejado mi equipo de espionaje en casa. No sé en qué te podría ayudar.

Chuck sonríe de lado.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunta y señala la taza medio vacía.

-Café con leche -contesta Dan, perplejo.

-Con leche. Eres una chica, Humphrey -dice. 

Coge la taza y le da un pequeño sorbo. Dan se lleva la mano a la cara y se la pasa con ese gesto tan suyo, como si no supiese donde apoyar la palma.

-Estoy vacunado.

-No queremos que cojas nada. Mira, está claro que has tomado algo y no sabes muy bien lo que haces porque entonces no estarías en Brooklyn, en una cafetería como esta, tomándote un café conmigo, no, tomándote  _mi_  café con leche y pidiéndome favores. Yo me voy a levantar y me voy a ir a casa y tú deberías hacer lo mismo antes de que te desmonten la limusina y no haya un taxi que se atreva a venir a buscarte.

Es por cosas como esa. Es curioso lo fácil que se puede cruzar la línea del desprecio y encontrarse en el lado en el que piensas que toda es verborrea te divierte. Saca un billete de veinte y lo deja sobre la mesa.

-Con eso podría tomarme cinco cafés.

Chuck cuenta rápidamente la gente que hay en el local.

-Que bien, esta noche invito yo. Y tú, Humphrey no vas a ir a casa. Esta noche me apetece experimentar el mundo de Dan Humphrey.

Dan aprieta los labios, mueve la mandíbula, se muerde el labio, carraspea y después de unos cinco minutos o eso le parece a Chuck, le mira.

-¿Dónde está la cámara? Seguro que Blair está grabándolo escondida –se gira varias veces y mira hasta debajo de la mesa.- No teníais nada mejor que hacer que reíros del pobre Dan Humphrey que es tan pobre y patético que pasa el sábado noche metido en un café escribiendo algo que nadie publicará jamás.

-No seas melodramático, Humphrey. Además, ya no me hace tanta gracia reírme de ti.

Tampoco le va a decir que ahora se ríe más con él, aunque no sea con él exactamente, que de él. Tendría que explicarlo y ni siquiera él sabe ni cuándo ni por qué. Dan frunce el ceño.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-¿Cuál de las dos cosas?

-No lo sé. Que quieras experimentar el mundo de Dan Humphrey, el cual te podría resumir en media hora y esa sería toda la experiencia que sacarías. O que no te ríes de mí, lo cual creo que es mentira, pero como no somos amigos no me lo tomaré mal.

-Digamos que lo primero.

-¿Y si digo que no?

-Me lo debes.

Dan dobla el cuaderno y lo guarda en el bolso trasero de su pantalón.

-Quiero conocer todos esos sitios decadentes de Brooklyn, Humphrey. Que me enseñes como se divierte la gente normal como tú.

Lo puede ver en su cara. Se ha rendido pero no quiere decir que de acuerdo, va a enseñarle todos esos sitios para que le deje en paz. Que quiere que esa noche termine ya. Dan Humphrey sueña con ser escritor y es un libro abierto demasiado fácil de leer a veces. Chuck lo observa con cierta aprensión aunque lo disimula. Odia cuando le dicen “no” y si se le ocurre no complacerle en eso es posible que se acabe obsesionando con él y odia obsesionarse con algo. Hay un sabor amargo a decepción en la obsesión que está harto de probar.

-Está bien. Pero solo esta noche.

Chuck sonríe triunfante y sigue a Dan hacia la calle. 

El primer local es más o menos lo que esperaba. La música poco sofisticada, tan solo una camarera atractiva entre un montón de tíos que parecen matones y gente hablando en voz muy alta. Consigue convencerle para pagar todas las copas y las múltiples cervezas porque a fin de cuentas es él quien se ha empeñado en todo esto y está seguro de que no debe llevar más de veinte dólares en el bolsillo. El segundo es parecido al primero solo que nadie habla a gritos y el tercero tiene más camareras a las que se puede mirar a la cara.

Eso sí, duda bastante que Dan Humphrey pueda mirar a nadie a la cara y verlo con claridad.

-Siento no saber dónde andan las putas por aquí –se disculpa.- Y aunque supiese donde están, seguro que si me acerco lo único que conseguiría sería tomarme un chocolate con ellas. Es esta cara que tengo de buena persona. Cómo lo haces para ser tan…

-¿Malvado?

-No, no. Perverso. Esa es la palabra. Eres perverso. No creo que seas una mala persona, es solo que no te han enseñado a ser bueno. 

-Siempre podría cambiar. A Serena le funcionó –lo pronuncia como si masticase las palabras.

-Si cambiases no serías Chuck Bass. Y no podrías decir eso de “soy Chuck Bass”. La gente no se lo creería. Es tu excusa para hacer lo que te dé la gana. En cambio yo digo “soy Dan Humphrey” y a la gente le da igual. Soy nadie.

Cuando entran en el bar más pequeño que Chuck ha visto en toda su vida, apenas iluminado y esa voz grave y lenta que dice “nunca digas nunca”, Dan anuncia que es la última copa. Chuck cree que la noche puede ser aún más larga.

Beben un poco más y Dan no deja de hablar. Sobre Serena, su hermana, que nunca irá a Yale y que se pasará toda su vida siendo un escritor amargado al que nadie querrá leer porque será demasiado mediocre… Chuck no va a decirle que lo que leyó aquella noche le habría gustado si no hubiese estado basado en su vida y se sintiese manipulado por el mismísimo Dan Humphrey.

-¿Alguna vez te callas más de cinco minutos, Humphrey?

-Solo cuando estoy dormido. Aunque no me sorprendería descubrir que hablo en sueños.

-Sería fantástico que hablases de tu deprimente futuro en sueños.

-No creo que mi padre y mi hermana llevasen bien escuchar lo mismo dos veces al día. Con una es más que suficiente –echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe.

Dan Humphrey solo se calla cuando duerme y se ríe. Lo primero no sabe como lo hará, lo segundo es contagioso. Chuck no puede evitar sonreír. Baja la cabeza y se dice a sí mismo que tampoco es que tenga que confesar a nadie que le gusta la compañía del chico pobre de Brooklyn con todos los prejuicios del mundo sobre los de su clase. Puede que la mitad de todas esas cosas que piensa sobre él, Blair y toda la gente que se ha dedicado a humillarle mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre los niños pijos de Nueva York esté en parte justificada.

Dan mira el reloj, seguramente sin ver la hora, y dice:

-Espero que te haya divertido experimentar la vida de Dan Humphrey pero prefiero acabarla en mi casa antes de terminar desmayado en cualquier callejón y que alguien me robe o un psicópata con muy poco gusto me viole –ríe otra vez.

-¿Tengo que ir contigo?

-¿Qué? –le divierte demasiado esa cara suya de incredulidad.

-Vámonos.

Chuck enciende un cigarro. Brooklyn es menos ruidoso que Manhattan. Es un lugar tranquilo y un poco mejor de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Dónde has aparcado la limusina?

-En la puerta de tu casa.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? No, espera. No quiero saberlo. Seguro que implica alguna actividad delictiva. Me conformo con que no me mates mientras duermo.

Giran en una esquina. Dan tropieza con algo y cae de rodillas al suelo. Chuck no cree haber visto algo tan ridículo y adorable en toda su vida. Ahí está Dan Humphrey, intentando levantarse y fallando miserablemente y Chuck no es capaz de contener la risa.

-Dios, Humphrey. Que patoso eres.

Chuck le coge del brazo y le ayuda a ponerse en pie.

-Y para que conste. Nunca he matado a nadie. 

-Ya lo sé –dice.

Otros quince metros y están en el edificio donde vive Dan.

-Deberíamos repetirlo –señala Dan.- Al menos esta noche no hemos acabado en ninguna celda. Aunque te debería quitar los zapatos y hacerte caminar descalzo hasta Manhattan. Pero no se me ocurre algo que equipare un final tan  _mítico_ .

-Se me podría ocurrir algo –sugiere Chuck.

-Lo creo.

Dan mira hacia atrás y gira sobre sí mismo con torpeza. Extiende la mano hacia Chuck.

-Hasta la próxima experiencia.

Chuck le coge por el hombro y le empuja hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?

-Después de esa caída no creo que seas capaz de llegar hasta tu casa solo.

-No pasa nada. Mi padre está en tu casa y Jenny duerme como un oso. Si hago ruido no molestaré a nadie.

-No es eso. Podrías matarte por el camino y en la investigación descubrirían que fui la última persona que te vio con vida. No quiero cargar con eso.

-Ahora el melodramático eres tú.

-Sube, Humphrey. Antes de que me canse y te deje morir solo.

Dan niega con la cabeza pero al final deja que le ayude. Es un edificio antiguo, con algunas grietas y vigas oxidadas. Chuck espera hasta que saca las llaves del bolsillo, se inclina hacia la cerradura y tarda un par de minuto en acertar y la puerta hace un click suave al abrirse. Entonces Dan se vuelve hacia él y parece darse cuenta por fin de lo cerca que está Chuck.

-Se me ha ocurrido una manera aún más mítica de terminar la noche –dice en voz baja.

-Se te ocurren muchas cosas –contesta Dan.

-Voy a darte algo sobre lo que escribir, Daniel.

-¿Tendría que compartir los derechos de autor? –pregunta y su aliento le cosquillea en la nariz.

-Te debería otro favor.

Chuck le sujeta por la nuca y le besa. Dan se queda paralizado, sin hacer nada. Los labios entreabiertos para que no resulte más patético de lo que está siendo.

-Haz el favor, Daniel –susurra rozándole los labios

Y lo que sea que iba a decir no lo pronuncia nunca porque Chuck vuelve a besarle y esta vez abre la boca para algo que no es hablar. No es diferente de los besos que les ha dado a todas esas chicas que han acabado en su cama y a la vez es todo lo opuesto. Es como el primer beso después de un montón de años entrenando para ello. Dan Humphrey le muerde, le lame, le acaricia con la lengua y juega, y se frota contra él. Entiende por qué Serena volvió tantas veces con él y estaba obsesionada con aquel chico de Brooklyn.  
Cuando se separan le ha desabrochado el cinturón y está peleándose con los botones de su pantalón. Dan arquea la pelvis contra sus manos.

-Vamos a comprobar si hablas en la cama.  
  
**Fin.**


End file.
